


Rescue Attempt

by Kou32



Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Captured, Chains, Escape, Leather, Nudity, Rescue Attempt, Revenge, did, displayed, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kou32/pseuds/Kou32
Summary: Inspired by the side quest - A Daughter's Vengeance
Series: Horizon Zero Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rescue Attempt

Aloy had just rescued Nakoa and several others who were unlucky enough to run into Ziad’s “checkpoint”. She should have expected the man to arrive at the fort with more of his men. The seeker was able to defeat most of reinforcements, but one of them launched a blast sphere just as her arrow pierced their skull. The lucky shot landed right beside the huntresses and sent her flying through a dilapidated shack. The impact and landing left her disoriented and vulnerable as commanded his remaining men to dogpile her.

Nakoa was busy helping the others escape until she heard Aloy scream out. She turned to see the last of Ziad’s men take hold of the seeker. She wanted to run back and help the huntress, but Aloy caught sight of her and told her to run. Nakoa debated running into the fray anyway, but she was too weak from her capture to help. Plus, there were the others who were in worse shape than herself. The Nora outcast promised herself that she would return for Aloy soon.

~

Aloy struggled with all her might, but the slavers had strength and numbers over her. They carried/dragged the fierce woman to a special stand in the middle of the ruined courtyard. Four iron bars staked deep into the ground with two sets of chains connected to each of them. Ziad approached the stand carrying a leather bag as the four remaining slavers brought her to the center of the iron poles and forced her to kneel. Stepping on her legs and keeping a tight grip on her arms.

Ziad held the woman by her chin to look her in the eyes, “I hope your failed efforts were worth it.”

Aloy spat in his eye as a response. Which earned her a hard yank of her hair.

The general wretch back cleaned out his eye, “Alright.” 

The general reached back into the bag and pulled out a massive purple ball gag harness. The huntress’s eyes widened and before she could clamp her mouth shut, a slaver from behind forced her jaw open and the rubber ball was jammed behind her teeth. The intricate weave of straps was quickly fastened and locked behind the flame-hairs head.

“Hmph, that look suits you.” The General remarked.

The seeker simply glared back and continued to struggle in the grips of his men. Ziad smirked as he pulled out a knife and squatted in front of the furious redhead, “I suggest you hold still. I don’t want to damage the ‘goods'.” Earning a few chuckles from the men holding the redhead.

Aloy held her glare as Ziad gripped her Nora tunic and cut it open. Due to the heat of the Carja territory, the Nora Seeker had forgone her usual warmer small cloths and simply had bandages around her heavy chest. The general gave an affirming nod at the sight of her light skin dotted with freckles. He then cut away the bandages and was reward with the sight of two rosy pert nipples with a pair blue barbell piercing in each of them.

“My, my, you’re full of surprises.” The general grinned as the Nora woman seethed. He took his time cutting away the rest of her attire so he could admire the woman’s toned athletic build that was slowly revealed like present. The remaining slaver couldn’t stop snickering as more of the seeker was revealed. They had to admit, she was a beauty for sure. After several minutes of slicing. The Nora woman was nude for the remaining slaver to see and salivate over. Her fierce expression never faulted, but she clamped her legs shut so as not to reveal everything to them.

With Aloy finally stripped of everything. Even her focus. Ziad got to work on pulling out the restraints from the heavy bad and applied them to the furious Nora. A heavy iron posture collar was locked around her neck, followed by four sets of chains connecting the collar to the posts surrounding her. Once they were all locked, an iron band wrapped around her toned stomach with the last set of chains connected and locked the posts as well. To complete her imprisonment, she was fitted with a pair of tight leather mittens the kept her hands as clenched fists before a pair of iron cuffs were clamped around her wrists. The Huntress’s arms were then pulled back and locked to the chains connected to her high collar. Causing her already prominent chest to stick out further and her arms perpetual spread out. To further hinder the redhead’s movements, a pair of belts were tightly buckled around each of her thighs. Along with a pair of leather cuffs strapped to her ankles with a short chain connecting them.

Ziad currently only had four men left at his disposal. He was a smart man and needed to recoup his losses. The flame-haired girl chained before him would be the perfect start. He left two of the men to keep guard of her and gave explicit orders not to damage or ruin her. They needed her in ‘peak’ condition for sale. He even took the keys to her locks with him to ensure they wouldn’t get any ideas. He planned to return by tomorrow morning to get the last of his men.

“Clear this place of the corpses and make sure she doesn’t die or try anything.” The Red Raid general ordered as he left with the last of his men.

Aloy pulled at her metallic bonds, trying to find any give or weakness in her restraints. But found none. All she succeeded in doing was earn a few chuckles from the two slavers who were busy clearing the fort. Their eyes would linger on the fit and toned body of the huntress as they passed her by. She was strong, they gave her that. But her attempts were futile and entertaining. Especially the way her heavy chest jiggled when she struggled.

“You must really love metal to get those done. This must seem like a dream for you.” One of the slavers barked out as he passed by. Indicating to the pair of blue studded piercings adorning each of her nipples.

Aloy flared her nostrils and let out a string of curses and trashed about, “Fuk yu! Thav nom ov yor bivness yu BAFtrd!”

Which just earned her another series of laughs from Ziad’s men as they watched her flail about until she stopped and continued to glare at them. The slavers gave her an amused smirk before getting back to work. Aloy could do nothing but bask in the heat of the sun that was beating down on her. Growing up in the Nora territory meant she was used to the cold of the forests and mountains, not the blazing heat of the desert sands.

~

The sun was just above the horizon when the two slavers finally cleared the camp of all their comrade’s corpses. They realized it had been awhile since they last checked on their captive and decided to head back to the courtyard. Upon their arrival, the normally light skinned huntress had been tanned to a more of a rosy tint and slumped over in her restraints with her eyes closed. Thinking she might be playing dead, one of them grabs a bucket of water from the well and splashes her with it. They laugh as she immediately jolted awake.

Aloy felt her whole-body ache from being in the strenuous position for so long. The shock of the water that caused her to jerk awake and ten her muscles and chains just made it worse. However, while she wouldn’t admit it to the two guarding her, the cold water felt amazing on her still warm skin. The huntress looked up at the two smirk raiders and glared as she flared her nostrils in annoyance.

“Oh good, you’re not dead.” The one with the bucket chuckled.

“Bet you could use a drink huh?” The other slaver held up a freshly filled water skin.

Despite herself, Aloy looked longingly at the damp leather sack. She couldn’t deny she was incredibly thirsty. They couched before her and pressed the nozzle against the gag as the gently lifted it up. It was awkward, but it was the only choice since the gag was also locked in place. Just as she feels the first trickles of water touch her parched throat. The slavers pulled the water sack away from the redhead. She tried to follow the nozzle, but her chains stopped her short as she let out an involuntary whine for more.

The two men chuckled at her plight, “What? You want some more?”

They both downed the water skin in front of the stripped Seeker and leave her to turn in for the night.

~

Aloy was on the verge of passing out until she heard a rustling in the tall red grass nearby. She jerked awake and tried to look at the source. But the high iron collar makes if difficult. To her surprise and immense relief, it was the other Nora captive.

“MA-KOA-A!?” The surprised huntress muffled out.

“Shh! I’m here to get you out!” She harshly whispered.

Aloy nodded, as much as she could, but still felt relief that there was now a better chance of escape.

The Nora girl peeked up from her hiding spot and looked around, “Is there anyone keeping watch?”

Aloy shook her head, “Afeep.”

“Perfect.” Nakoa then moved away from her hiding spot and took out a pair of stiff metal wires, “Give me a moment and I’ll get you out of this.”

The young Nora girl tried to pick one of the locks on Aloys collar but was having very little luck. Around the five-minute mark the wires snapped, “Dammit! Guess we need the key. Do the ones here have it?”

“Zi-ED.” Aloy garbled out in frustration.

“Great. Now what?” Asked the frustrated Nora.

Aloy had to think for a moment until she remembered, _“Wait! My gear is still here!”_

The seeker carefully garbled out her plan to the young outcast.

~

Nakoa slipped into the bunk house with a knife and crept up on the loudly snoring slavers. With a steady hand, she plunged the knife between their ribs and punctured their lungs. They both let out a silent gasp as their lungs collapsed and died instantly from the removal, “Animal deserve a quick kill.” With the slavers now dealt with, Nakoa began to search for Aloy’s gear and equipment.

~

All the while, Aloy continued to wait in her bonds. Knowing that the Nora outcast was taking care of the remaining forces and retrieving her gear allowed the seeker to relax. As much as she could, with her arms stretched behind her and forces to kneel in the sand. Now wet due to the water dunked on her earlier. Thankfully, it was a warm night in the courtyard. She could already feel herself beginning to dry as a gentle desert wind began to nip at her newly tanned skin. However, the frustration of the situation only seemed to be intensifying for the huntress as she let out an involuntary shutter as the wind seemed to caress her. The Nora’s nipples began to harden as goosebumps erupted over her. It was as if mother nature herself was teasing the captive woman. Aloy felt a warmth beginning to build in her belly as the teasing wind continued to torment her. Her cheeks and chest were flushed at the stimulation as she began to squirm in her bonds to try and find some relief from the steady warm breeze.

~

After nearly an hour of searching the compound, Nakoa finally found the Seeker’s confiscated gear in the same place she had been held. She then grabbed a tarp from a chest and laid it out so she could carry it all, “One well-worn spear, a set of Nora Survival Armor, one Hunter’s Bow with a half quiver of hunter arrows, a tripcater with three lines, and an empty blast sling.” Just as she was ready to leave, she spied a rather well polished arrowhead that was sleek and white, “She had this clipped to her ear. She’ll be happy to see it again.” The outcast happy placed it in her pocket as she grabbed the spear and wrapped everything else up in the tarp.

~

As Nakoa returned to Aloy, she heard her fellow Nora moaning into her gag as she rattled her restraints. Fearing a wild animal might have gotten to the shackled seeker, the outcast dropped the tarp and bolted towards the huntress. She leaped into the courtyard expecting to find a wolf but found nothing except the squirming redhead.

“Hey! Are you alright!?” Nakoa kneeled and touched Aloy’s shoulder, _“Whoa, she’s warm to the touch.”_

The Seeker jumped at the contact but was relieved to see Nakoa again. With her spear no less, “Mhm. Yuv foud it!?”

Nakoa sighed in relief, “Good and yeah. Found everything where they kept me. Also…” The Outcast dug into her pocket and pulled out the Seeker’s focus, “I believe this is your’s.” The woman smiled as she clipped it back on to Aloy’s right ear.

The Huntress was ecstatic to have her focus returned. While it did her little good now. It was a sense of comfort and security. Nakoa could already see the redhead’s mood brighten, “So, what’s the next part.”

~

It all happened in a flash, at first Ziad was marching triumphantly towards the gate of his fort with the remainder of his men. Thinking about the ways he could torment the flame-haired woman before she was sold off to some noble with expensive tastes. Just as he breached the threshold of the compound and spied the still captured Nora in the courtyard. His foot pulled a wire and suddenly his body was contorting with electricity. His men panicked and pulled the tripcaster lines as they tried to scatter. The plan had worked like a charm as Nakoa let forth a flurry of arrows on the unsuspecting men. 

~

Nakoa stood over the corpse of the General of the Red Raids. Her vengeance was finally complete, and she felt a sense of piece. Before she could celebrate, she fished around the dead general’s pockets until she found something cold and metal. She raised the keys up in the air triumphantly and shook them to signal Aloy her freedom was at hand. Withing moment’s the Seeker was finally freed from her bonds as she stretched out her stiff and aching joints, “Thanks, Nakoa.”

“Hey, you saved me first. So, I think this makes us even. I need to get back to the others but look me up in Meridian if you get the chance.” The Nora outcast said as she departed.

Aloy began to dress in her spare attire. Hoping to get back on the trail of Olin’s trail, _“Hopefully this doesn't happen again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't apart of any real continuity. I just had an idea for a commission and wanted to write something for it. I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Illustrated by: https://twitter.com/InVasQuas


End file.
